


All I need is the air that I breathe

by Niamh



Series: Baby Love [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamh/pseuds/Niamh
Summary: Short follow-up to Baby Love.  Might want to have something acidic, since this is pure sugar schmoop.  Happiness and no-angst alert.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Baby Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	All I need is the air that I breathe

_If I could make a wish_

_I think I’d pass_

__

__

_Can’t think of anything I need_

__

__

_No cigarettes, no sleep, no light, no sound_

__

__

_Nothing to eat, no books to read_

__

__

_Making love with you_

__

__

_Has left me peaceful, warm and tired_

__

__

_What more could I ask_

__

__

_There’s nothing left to be desired_

__

__

_Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak_

__

__

_So sleep, silent angel, go to sleep_

__

__

_Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_And to love you_

__

__

_All I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_Yes to love you_

__

__

_All I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_Peace came upon me and it leaves me weak_

__

__

_So sleep, silent angel, go to sleep_

__

__

_Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_And to love you_

__

__

_All I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_Yes to love you_

__

__

_All I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_Sometimes, all I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_And to love you_

__

__

_All I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_Yes to love you_

__

__

_All I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_And to love you_

__

__

_All I need is the air that I breathe_

__

__

_Yes to love you_

Will rolled over in an effort to hide from the bright sunlight hitting his closed eyes. He was tired, he’d had very little sleep the night before and all he wanted to do was stay in bed and ignore the daylight. His brain, sluggish and not yet responding, wasn’t letting him and kept insisting that his body had to get up. The house was eerily quiet and even his sleep-addled brain knew that wasn’t right.

After peeing and brushing his teeth, Will stumbled blearily through the house, heading toward the kitchen. With the kettle on, he felt marginally more awake and went in search of his wife and daughter. The six-month old was cutting her first teeth and for the last four nights, had kept up both of her parents. He hadn’t heard Buffy get up with her during the night, though by her absence in their bed, he knew she’d done so.

Not finding them in Amy’s bedroom, Will headed toward the living room. Buffy was on the couch, still asleep. Amy was sitting on the floor, banging away at one of the throw pillows that normally adorned the couch. She was blithely ignoring her sleeping mother, babbling away in mindless baby talk. Happily content for once, Will left Amy alone while he went to get his camera.

When he got back into the living room, Amy had somehow managed to pull herself to her feet and she was poking at her mother’s face, then slapping it gently with her chubby little hand. Will chuckled a bit and got his pictures. He also managed to rescue his wife before she was awakened. Scooping up the infant into his arms, Will grinned when she giggled at him.

He’d never imagined he’d be in this place, with a wife and small child . . . and loving every minute of it. Despite the scares Buffy had put them both through, despite the trials and tribulations of dealing with her completely dysfunctional parents, and the uncertainty of their future, they’d made it. Once they’d gotten free of Sunnydale High School, and the prospect of getting caught, everything had been smooth sailing. The worst of it all was behind them, Will was certain of it.

Amy was shoveling in the Cheerios as fast as she could, while Will sipped his morning tea. Today was the first day of Christmas break and he was determined they were going to enjoy every minute. They were going to pick up a tree and decorate it, and he was going to thoroughly spoil his girls this time around, doing everything he’d wanted to for them last year. Liam and Drusilla were coming down for Boxing Day, and he was looking forward to spending time with them, especially since they hadn’t seen each other since their newest addition made his appearance. Connor was two months younger than Amy and while Drusilla’s pregnancy had been easy, the boy’s birth had been difficult. Drusilla was fine now, and both of them were doing well. He was really looking forward to this year’s celebrations.

But first, they had to get through today.

@~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~@

Planning around a small child – infant or toddler – was patently insane, Will thought. Buffy had finally woken up once he’d finished feeding Amy, which was nearly perfect for his plans. Except that Amy had needed a bath. And after that? She’d been so cranky that he’d had no choice but to put her down for a nap. So now here they were, stuck in the house for at least another two hours. . . Will smirked, realizing he could capitalize on this latest development in the sweetest of ways.

He didn’t think he’d have a hard time convincing his wife, either.

Buffy was in the laundry room, doing yet another load in the endless cycle of wash and dry, and Amy was still slumbering away in her crib. Will figured it was now or never. . . at least until later. Provided Amy would sleep through the night. . .

The noise from the dryer masked his footsteps, so he was able to watch Buffy without her knowing. She looked well-rested, despite the middle of the night disruptions and his smile got wider. I’m such a lucky bloke. . .

Will stood behind her, leaning in close, content to just breathe her in. The loose strands of her hair wisped across his forearm as he slowly slid his arm around her waist. Startled a little, Buffy eased back into his embrace at the sound of his voice. “Hey cutie.”

“Hey yourself.” She tilted her head sideways to look back at him, a soft smile playing across her lips. “Amy asleep?”

“Yeah. Down for the count.” Will kissed the side of her neck, nuzzling against her.

His hand slipped inside her tee shirt, and his smile got broader when he realized she hadn’t put on a bra after her shower. Cupping her breasts in his hands, Will laid soft kisses across the back of her neck, murmuring softly against her skin. “Love the way you feel, kitten. So soft and warm.”

Buffy dropped the onesie she was folding, her hands reaching for Will’s. “Mmm. That feels good.”

He chuckled darkly. “Could make you feel a whole lot better.”

“Oh? What have you got in mind?” She raised one hand up to trace the line of his jaw, trying to bring him closer. “Coz, you know, this is pretty good.”

“This is merely the beginning, sweetheart.”

“I think you’re all talk.” A soft giggle punctuated her words. “Promises, promises.”

“I’ll give you better than promises, kitten. I’ll give you actions.” With that, he slid one hand down into her shorts, finding her clit easily. “How’s that?”

She whimpered his name. Buffy tried turning in his arms, but Will held her in place. “Don’t move, sweetheart. Let me do this for you, let me hold you.”

“Please, Will. Lemme touch you.” Buffy’s free hand followed his, undoing the snap and zipper, letting his hand delve deeper into the denim. “ _Please. . ._ ”

Buffy wiggled her hips, letting the shorts fall to her feet.

Taking the invitation for what it was, Will pushed down her panties, sliding his hand all the way down her thigh and back up again. She was mewling nonsense into the air, her panting breath making her breasts hitch and sway enticingly.

“God, I love you like this.”

His hand left her body, heading for the zipper of his own jeans. “Lean forward, sweetheart.”

He wasted no time. She was so wet, so ready for him, they needed no more foreplay. Sliding his cock deep into her heat, Will clenched his jaw. “Fuck, kitten, you’re so . . .”

There were no words, nothing he could think coherently about. She was soft and warm and wet and his. . . Will didn’t think, couldn’t think. Buffy’s arms were braced against the dryer, and he could hear the soft little moans emerging from her. Spurred on by her obvious need, Will thrust harder and deeper, his hands cupping her breasts.

His heart was pounding, drowning out any other noises, even Buffy’s. The feel of her was so beyond. . . She clenched tight, her impending orgasm rippling through her.

“Oh, geezuz. C’mon, baby, squeeze me.” Will’s hands drifted down to her waist, holding her as his thrusts gained speed. “That’s it. . . that’s it.”

She felt different. Softer, warmer. He couldn’t stop himself from pushing her harder and faster, though he wanted to revel in the feel of her. “Love. You.”

Buffy gulped in air, unable to make any articulate sounds, able only to just pant out nonsense and his name. She was so close, so very close and all she needed was. . . Will nuzzled the back of her neck, growling into her ear. “Love you, love you.”

Her cry of completion drowned out his own low groan. His head rested on her sweaty back, and he could feel the tremors racing through her muscles. He barely managed to growl out, “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Tightening his hold around her waist, Will slipped reluctantly from her, then swept her up into his arms. “Forget the bloody laundry, love.”

“Jeans.”

“Huh?” He looked down at her luminous eyes and smiled. “What’re you talking about?”

“Pull up your jeans.” She smirked at him. “Otherwise this will be a really short trip.”

“Very funny, love.”

Her eyes twinkled and she fought back a giggle. “Hah. Score one for me.”

“No. You didn’t realize you said that until after you said it.” Will shook his head as he loosed his hold on her. “Doesn’t count.”

“It totally does. The best puns are the spontaneous ones.” Buffy poked him in the chest. “One for me.”

He hitched up his jeans, not bothering to snap them. They weren’t going to stay on long enough for it to matter. “No, I really think not.”

“Oh, I think so, buster.” Buffy had already pulled her shorts back up, and she stepped away from him. “Totally counts.”

Will took a step toward her, which Buffy countered by stepping further away. “No.”

“Yup.” She took another step. “Totally.”

Their grins were infectious, each feeding off the other; knowing the game they played well. One of them invariably started it, and then the puns would fly, ending with them both laughing. Though right at this moment, Buffy knew her husband’s mind wasn’t on trading puns back and forth. It was plain to see he had something else on his mind.

“Where do you think you’re going, missy?” He stalked after her, his grin growing more lascivious by the heartbeat.

Buffy moved further away. “Getting away from the big bad wolf.”

“Are you afraid?” Will was only steps away from her, definitely within reach. Buffy danced away, her foot on the bottom step of the stairs.

“Ah huh. I’m afraid he’s gonna eat me.” She twitched her hips and stepped up. “He’s very scary.”

Will groaned, because she was using the little girl voice that drove him crazy. “He is gonna eat you.”

She winked, then before he could react, she’d whipped her shirt over her head, and flung it at him. “I’m counting on it.”

Somehow Buffy had managed to toss the shirt directly at his head, and Will grinned as he dropped it on the floor. “Oh, sweetheart, you are gonna pay for that.”

Buffy grabbed one of his clean shirts on her dash through the basement, pulling it down over her bare breasts. Her giggles followed her as she raced up the stairs. “You’re gonna have to catch me!”

Like that’s a problem. . . Will grinned and shook his head, then took off after his wife. “Watch out, little girl. I’m comin’ to get you.”

“Oohhhh, I’m soo scared.” Buffy’s soft laughter trailed her through the house and Will couldn’t help but grin at her antics. It was good to see her so happy, after so much angst and anguish of the last year. Although, unlike last Christmas when they were forced apart by circumstances, this year was going to be so much better. _Starting right now. . ._

Will tackled her as she rounded the doorway into their bedroom, lifting her off her feet and tossing her onto the middle of their king-sized bed. He watched and she laughed, her face flush and glowing. “God, kitten, I love you.”

He’d barely whispered the words, saying them only because he couldn’t contain them anymore, yet somehow she’d heard him. Her entire face lit up, her eyes twinkling brightly. “I love you too, Will.”

The sweet smile that had graced her features turned sultry. She stretched, lifting her cotton covered breasts as an offering. He knew what she was doing. . . and damned if it wasn’t working. Will growled, then shucked off his jeans. Standing at the end of their bed, he fisted his cock. “C’mon, baby, show me what you’ve got.”

Her sigh was soft, and she rose to her knees. “I suppose I should . . . since you’ve already shown me yours.”

“Like what you’re seeing?” Will grinned when she licked her lips.

“Oh yeah, bring that bad boy home to mama.”

He couldn’t help it. She was so adorable. He threw his head back and laughed, nearly collapsing on the bed. “Sweetheart, you are . . . ah, baby, don’t pout.”

Grabbing her around the waist, Will pulled her close. “You know what that does to me.” He rained kisses across her face, nipping softly at her pouting lips. “That’s dirty pool.”

“Is it working?” She angled her face away, acting more put out than she actually was. “Is it?”

“You know it is.” Changing tactics, Will pulled the tee-shirt off her. He trailed kisses down her neck, across the line of her collarbone, then sucked a nipple into his mouth. Buffy arched up, trying to wriggle out of her shorts at the same time. She breathed out his name, her voice high and thready.

“Christ – Buffy. . . sweetheart.” She was clawing at his back, her fingernails digging deep into the flesh at his shoulder blades. He wiggled his shoulders to escape her grip.

“Sorry, sorry. Will, _please. . ._ ” Buffy arched her hips, and when that didn’t bring him closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Will. . . now, inside.”

Her voice was nothing more than soft exhalations against his ear now. Will loved her, especially in moments like this, when she was beyond herself, when they were so entwined he couldn’t tell one from the other. “God, woman, I love you.”

With excruciating slowness, Will slid his cock deep inside her grasping channel. Their sighs of completion were simultaneous, but it was her sharp gasp that had him thrusting almost without conscious thought. Buffy gripped his biceps, her hands tightening as his hips churned. “Oh god, oh god. . . Will. . . ah.”

His lips found hers, cutting off her gasping pleas for more. He could feel every inch of her moving with him, their bodies melded together with passion. “Love. . . love. . .”

There was nothing but the two of them, their hearts beating together, their bodies moving in unison, the slip and slide of him inside her, the thrust of his cock. Will bushed a kiss across her eyes, then pulled back, his eyes focused on the movement of her breasts. Her eyes opened, the color transformed by her arousal and Will growled his approval. “Look at us, baby. Look at us.”

Buffy angled her head to watch his cock slide in and out of her depths. There was a surreal moment, when it almost looked like two different people. . . And then he shifted, thrusting harder and Buffy gasped, feeling the thrum of his heartbeat inside her. “Will. . . _Will_!”

Will followed her over the abyss, slumping heavily onto her lax form. His eyes closed in contented bliss and he brushed a cool kiss against her fevered brow. A half-smile curved across her lips and she tightened her grip on him for a moment, then unclenched. She breathed out a sigh that might have been his name and Will grinned sleepily.

Rolling onto his back, Will gathered her close.

_This is my piece of heaven. . ._


End file.
